Belief
by Duchess Michelle
Summary: Edward believes in true love even if he hasn't experienced it. Bella has been burned by love and doesn't believe anymore. Can meeting Edward change all that? My entry for the Who's Under Your Tree one-shot contest. Enjoy! AH/AU - M for lemons
1. Part 1 Belief

**Duchess Michelle**

**Belief**

**Human**

**http://www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**

* * *

  
**

There are two types of people that fall in love; those that believe in love and those that don't. Maybe the people that don't believe in it have just never experienced it, or maybe they've been pushed to the point of not believing in it anymore. Either way, they tend to push away opportunities for love and shut themselves off from meaningful relationships. Many people in the world are closed off from their emotions and no one even realizes it. These isolated people put up a good front, pretending to be just like the rest of us.

Most people believe that love exists because they've had loving parents, friends, and boyfriends or girlfriends. Others have faith in love simply because they can believe in something that can't be seen or touched but has to be _felt_.

How do you show someone that love exists and that they don't have to be afraid of it?

Edward Cullen was a normal guy, living in Seattle and working his way through medical school. His father was a doctor and he wanted to follow in his steps. Helping people was meaningful and Edward really enjoyed doing it. He gained a sense of purpose from working in the hospital. His father was proud of him, too, and that was something that was very important to Edward.

Carlisle Cullen had been a doctor for years, raising his family to be good people; the type of people who would help others. Edward and his siblings all did that. He was the first born and was in the final year of his internship; soon, he'd be a resident, a real doctor.

Being a doctor was time consuming, though, and it left little time for a social life. His life consisted of his shifts at the hospital. When he got a little time off, he usually went to the bar with some work friends or caught up on some sleep at home. He really didn't have a life outside of the hospital and he rarely even went home to see his parents. They missed him and always begged him to come home for the holidays, mostly his mother anyway. Although he missed Edward, Carlisle understood and even encouraged him to work hard. After all it had been _their_ dream for Edward to become a doctor.

Eventually all of the Cullen children grew up and moved out. Jasper was the closest, just a few houses down from his parents. Edward was at the hospital in Seattle, and Emmett had managed to sign a new contract with the Seattle Seahawks. Rosalie was a model in LA and working all the time, but she did her best to make it home every so often. Alice was a teacher in Phoenix and managed to come home every Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Edward rarely made it home for the holidays; he usually spent them at the hospital. Esme would often come to visit him the day after Thanksgiving or Christmas to bring him some leftovers. It was a perk of being a workaholic that only lived a few hours' drive from his parents.

Esme was used to having a doctor in the family who worked a little too much. Whenever someone needed Carlisle he went. It was one of the things she also loved about him. She didn't worry about Carlisle though, since he had managed to marry her and have a family. Edward, on the other hand, was alone, and she worried that he wasn't happy.

Esme had come to visit him the day after Thanksgiving this year and told him of her worries yet again. As usual he had brushed them off, telling her he was fine. He thought he was too. He loved his work, loved helping people. That didn't mean he wasn't lonely though.

He'd managed to have a girlfriend in college, but back then he had been pre-med. Med-school had been another ball game so to speak. He was busy and overworked and cranky. Tanya hadn't lasted long with that side of Edward. A part of him had loved her, but when she'd left him he'd felt relieved. His head told him that it wouldn't have worked out anyway, and his heart moved on, to his work.

Christmas was just a month away, and Edward wanted to be able to tell his mom that he was coming home for Christmas this year. He just didn't know if he'd be able to make it or not. Interns didn't have much of a say when they got days off or not. Since it was the final year of his internship, Edward took a leap of faith and asked his boss if he could have a few days off around Christmas this year. He was nervous as hell going into his boss's office, though, having no idea what she would say.

"Kate…," he said as he entered her office.

"Edward," she said with a surprised tone. "I didn't expect to see you today. What can I do for you?"

"Well," he fidgeted for a few seconds. "Actually, I wanted to see about getting a few days off for Christmas this year. It's just… it's been a while since I've been home and my mom—"

"Of course," she said calmly. As if it was no big deal, she turned back to the papers on her desk.

"Really?!?" Edward couldn't quite believe she was really giving him the time off.

"Yes, now, go. Work."

Without having to be told twice, Edward left Kate's office and got back to work. He was in a daze for a few minutes until a trauma came in. It was a drunken driving accident and the man had driven into a telephone pole, wrecking his car and breaking both of his legs. The holidays inevitably brought in more car accidents than any other time of year.

Christmas and New Year's were some of the worst. It happened and Edward had to deal with it. You had to deal with a lot when you worked in a hospital and it had hardened Edward a little. He'd never stopped believing in the good in people, though. That was something his mother had instilled in him.

When he went home after his shift that night, he called or e-mailed his brothers and sisters, hoping that they could keep the news of him coming home for Christmas a secret from their parents. He wanted to surprise them since it was such a rare occurrence for the whole family to be spending the holiday together.

Alice was the last on his list because he knew that she would be the most excited. Her excitement was even hard to contain sometimes

"Alice," Edward spoke quietly into his phone.

"Edward," she drawled, knowing that he had something to say.

"I just wanted to call to let you know I'm coming home for Christmas this year."

"Mhmm. What else?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad," he said seriously.

"You want to surprise them." She said it as a statement instead of a question.

He caught her tone and was amazed at her ability to read him so easily. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Figures," she said dramatically.

He was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say next. That's when Alice spoke up. "I know Mom will be happy to have you home." A second later she added, "I will too. We all will. It's been too long, Edward."

"I know Ali. It's just hard to get away. Maybe it'll get easier after the internship is done, but I don't know."

"It comes with the job. We all knew that when you went to med school. After all, we grew up with Dad coming in and out at all hours of the night. You just caught the bug at an early age and stood no chance." She laughed at the last part.

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed. "Well, I gotta go, Ali. I'll talk to you soon."

"Love you," she told him before she hung up.

"Love you too," he whispered back and then hung up his phone.

Alice shared some of Edward's romantic ideals, but she wasn't as old fashioned as he was. Edward was probably one of the last romantics left. He believed in true love, and even love at first sight, even though he'd never experienced it himself. He didn't know if he'd ever find it, but he hoped that he would, once he could set aside the time to do so.

The days turned into weeks and before he knew it Christmas had arrived. Kate had kept her word and Edward was off the schedule for three days, December 24-26. He'd have to make up for lost time, but the three days off would be worth it. As far as he knew, his brothers and sisters had kept their word about not telling their parents that he was coming home. His mom had called a couple weeks ago and asked if he'd make it home, and he had told her that he was working and couldn't do it this year. He knew that it hurt her not to have him there with the others, but he hoped that actually coming home would make up for it.

Christmas Eve morning, Edward woke up and packed his bags. He ran a few errands in town before picking Emmett up. Then they went to the airport to pick up Alice before doing some last minute shopping. Alice had requested it, so Edward had caved. He would give her almost anything. Rosalie had flown in a few days ago and had had lunch with Edward and Emmett. They'd gone out to a casual café in downtown Seattle. It was amazing that Edward and Rosalie actually made conversation.

"Mom will be ecstatic that you're coming home," she told him.

"You haven't told her, have you?" he queried.

"No. I know it's a surprise. I wouldn't ruin it." She scowled at him, but Emmett broke the tension.

"Easy does it now, kids. We've all kept the secret Eddie. Now you just have to show up," Emmett teased.

"I will. Kate has me off on the schedule. I'll be there. In fact, Alice has already wrangled me into playing chauffer for her and a friend she's bringing home for the holiday."

"A friend?" Rose arched a brow.

"The pixie has friends?" Emmett asked, amused.

"Yes, it's one of her friends from work, some other teacher."

"Oh," was all Rose had answered.

When they arrived at the airport, Edward parked his car and they checked the arrivals board and maneuvered through the crowds to find Alice's gate. Her plane was still on time, which meant that they were just a few minutes early, so they waited for her outside her gate. When her plane started unloading, it took a while for Edward and Emmett to spot her. Naturally, she saw them first, bounding towards them and throwing her arms around first Emmett, then Edward.

"Hiya boys!" she exclaimed, kissing each of them on the cheek. When she stepped aside there was another brunette woman standing behind her, looking a little lost. "This is Bella," she said, introducing the woman.

Edward was stunned. She was gorgeous in an unusual way. She didn't have the same kind of unequivocal beauty that Rosalie did; this beauty was more subtle.

"This is Emmett," Alice introduced him first, and Edward watched the girl shake hands with his brother. "And this, is Edward," she said with a beaming smile. Edward offered his hand to her and she slipped hers into his.

The moment their skin touched Edward felt a surge of energy, something he'd never felt before. It sent tingles up his spine and through his body, making his hairs stand on end. Who was this girl? Woman, actually, because Edward could plainly see that she was no girl. She was a woman with a slightly curvy body, thin but not too thin, perfect fair skin, and striking brown eyes. The skin of her hand was smooth and soft, and he didn't want to let go, but when she pulled her hand out of his gently he relinquished his hold.

"Do you girls have other bags?" Emmett asked, his voice effectively pulling Edward out of his reverie.

"Nope," Alice answered as she picked up the two bags she had with her as carry on. "I just brought carry on because I knew I'd be taking more stuff back with me." She grinned and bounced excitedly. "So, you boys ready for Christmas?"

"Always," Emmett answered.

"It'll be nice to be home this year," Edward said, glancing sideways at Bella before focusing his gaze back in front of him.

The four of them moved back through the airport and outside where they put the girls' bags in Edward's car. There was enough trunk space in the Volvo to fit the few bags the girls had as well as the guys' bags. It even left a little trunk space, space Alice thought she could fill with shopping bags of course.

"Shopping time!" Alice crooned. Bella groaned and Emmett laughed his booming laugh because that was Ali. She'd go shopping anytime, day or night, and she didn't care if her cohorts wanted to go or not. "Hush Bella," she demanded. "You'll have fun. I promise." With that they all climbed into Edward's Volvo, the girls in the back seat and the guys in the front seats.

"Somehow, I really doubt that," Bella muttered as she climbed into the back seat.

Edward looked at her in the rearview mirror and smirked. She didn't seem like the type of friend one would assume Alice would make. Bella came off as sarcastic, cynical, and apparently, someone who didn't like to shop. Where did Alice find her?

"Alice said that you teach at the same school as she does in Phoenix. Is that right?" Edward asked, curiosity getting the better of him for the moment.

Bella quirked a brow, but nodded and said, "Yeah, we've actually known each other since college, though."

"That's cool," Emmett interjected. "What grade do you teach, Bella?"

"Kindergarten, same as Alice."

This, too, surprised Edward. She didn't seem like someone who would teach small children, but then, he was quickly discovering that she wasn't anything like what he would expect. The more he learned, the more he felt a pull towards her. It was something he'd never experienced before, but it was a pleasant feeling.

He turned his focus back to the road as the others continued talking about the holiday and shopping. When they'd been in high school he'd had to take Alice on several shopping trips. It wasn't his favorite thing to do. In fact, most of those trips he'd spent in the car or at a coffee shop reading a book just so he wouldn't have to deal with Alice's exuberance for shopping.

With Edward's over-the-speed-limit driving, they reached the Seattle mall in record time. Bella didn't seem to notice anything, thankfully. Everyone in the family had a need for speed, and Edward had certainly had his fair share of speeding tickets. However, all of the Cullens had some finesse, and Edward was the most practiced in the art of getting out of tickets.

Alice dragged Bella around to all the stores she wanted to visit and Bella let her for the first 10 or so stores. Edward just watched with slight amusement and barely contained curiosity. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't contain his amusement at the whole situation. Bella's obvious distaste for shopping was hilarious to him and he was laughing the whole time that he was trailing behind the girls.

"Bel-la!" Alice would say pointedly. "Come on!"

Somehow Bella never gave up fighting Alice every step of the way. Then again, Alice never gave up either. It appeared that Alice knew how to handle Bella and Bella just _tried_ to fight off Alice.

"Alice!" Bella moaned petulantly. "Please stop," she begged.

"Not a chance. Come on, this'll be the last store we'll hit."

"Victoria's Secret?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yep," Alice said excitedly.

Alice got excited over the smallest things and she usually dragged Bella along for the ride. Bella wasn't much of an excitable person, though. She never got googly eyed over a guy the way Alice did. She never jumped up and down when some guy called her back or asked for her number. She wasn't one to squeal over a sale at her favorite clothing store.

Spending so much time with Alice could become tiring. The excitement that seemed to run through Alice's veins just wore Bella out. Since she worked with kids, she had to put in a certain amount of excitement, but Bella thought that Alice overdid it sometimes.

Bella loved her job and she worked really hard to make sure that she did everything she could for her class. She'd always enjoyed working with children, babysitting and even working in a daycare facility through college. Somehow Bella found the right balance of excitement with her kids even though she never attained the same heights as Alice.

Isabella Swan had grown up in Phoenix, Arizona. She was a year older than Alice, and they'd met in college when they were both taking education courses. This wasn't the first year that Bella was invited to come back to Forks with Alice, but it was the first year that she accepted. Bella's parents were Charlie and Renee Swan and, to say the least, they were unhappily married. Renee felt like she was tied down by having had a family at a young age, but Charlie had been devoted so she stuck it out.

Because of her parents' unhappy marriage Bella was very cautious about entering into a relationship. As long as her parents were unhappy, Bella could never truly be happy. She tried to be. She spent a lot of time home alone while her mother was out taking some class to learn how to do one thing or another and her father was out at the bar. That's what her family was reduced to in her teen years. Her mother was easily bored and wanted to move to a new town to experience new things and reinvent herself yet again.

Charlie put up with it for a while, leaving his hometown of Forks, Washington when Bella was just a baby. From there they moved to Seattle, then Portland, San Diego, and finally Phoenix. Bella put her foot down when she was fourteen, and said she wanted to start and finish high school in one place. Her parents acquiesced and they stayed in Phoenix until Bella was 18 and Renee was too restless to stay anymore. Charlie finally gave up when he found out that Renee had a boyfriend on the side, some minor league baseball player named Phil. They got a divorce, and Renee went on the road with Phil, finally settling down with him in Jacksonville, Florida.

When Bella was in college, Renee had tried to keep in touch and even asked her to spend winter break in Jacksonville one year. Bella didn't go, though. She wanted to spend the holidays with her dad. Charlie was quiet and didn't bother Bella, exactly the way she liked it. Renee was the type to ask a bunch of questions and check on Bella because she wanted to feel like she was being a parent. Truth be told, neither her mom nor dad was much of a parent to her. She grew up quickly and learned how to take care of herself.

After Bella finished college, she moved back in with her dad, helping to take care of him when she wasn't working at the school. When Alice graduated the year after her and got a job as another kindergarten teacher at the school, Bella was happy. She was happier than she'd been in a while. The more time she spent with Alice, the more she was able to open up to the annoying little pixie. If being annoying was a talent, Alice had it down pat.

Alice always went back to Forks for the holidays and Bella always stayed in Phoenix with her dad. This year was different, though, because right after Thanksgiving Charlie had gone into the hospital with liver failure. All his years of drinking the pain of a failing marriage away had finally caught up with him. He'd done too much damage to be repaired and, while he had been sober for more than a year, they didn't find a liver in time to save him. Bella was crushed when her dad died and Alice did the only thing she could to help; she dragged Bella home with her for Christmas.

The last thing Bella wanted this year was to celebrate the holiday. All she really wanted to do was sit at home and be alone with her grief. Alice wouldn't let her, insisting that Bella couldn't spend Christmas alone. So Bella went, though it was under protest.

When Alice tried to drag her into Victoria's Secret, Bella put up a fuss, until people started staring. If Bella hated one thing, it was attention. She didn't like to be the center of it because she didn't want people to see through the façade that she put up every day. She was trying to function like a normal person, but trying to be happy at Christmas time was the least of her worries. Bella was just struggling to make it through the day, not to mention the holidays. Yet she was here with Alice and her brothers, being dragged into a lingerie shop despite her protests.

She tried to get out of it but Alice was immovable.

"You'll thank me when you land yourself a hottie," Alice answered without blinking.

"Pshyeah right." Bella caught Edward's eye as she walked through the door to the store. He waited outside the store with a look on his face that clearly illustrated amusement, and she thought she saw something else in his eyes. Before she analyzed it too much she turned away from his gaze and back to Alice, who was happily dragging her through the store.

"Don't make me push you into the dressing room to try this stuff on, because you know I will," Alice threatened as she handed Bella several items to try on.

"Fine." Bella turned and went to the dressing rooms. When she was in a room she took off her clothes and looked at what Alice had given her. Bras, thongs, and some little corset getup. "For fuck's sake! Is she for real?"

"I am, so don't even think about telling me you hate them all," Alice called back from the next stall. "You know I'll just buy them for you anyway. And I want to see what that corset looks like on you."

Bella couldn't argue with Alice when she got like this. Alice would just come over there and drag Bella out of the stall, or find some other way to make her try on the lingerie. And she really would buy the stuff for her if she put up a fight. So she just stayed quiet and tried on the bras. She had to admit that they did look good on her. She might have been a common B cup, but these bras made it look like she had a little bit more to work with.

She tried on the little corset getup last, and noticed that it had some cute little apron thing to cover her 'cookie', which was slightly unnerving. Bella had dated in college and she was no virgin, but it had been a while since she'd had sex. Dressing up in this made her feel a little uncomfortable; because she'd never gotten the impression that she was particularly good in the bedroom.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of her dressing room to show Alice the outfit. Just as her hand came up to knock on Alice's door Bella looked out beyond the dressing rooms to see Edward staring at her. The look on his face was unmistakable now. It was lust. Bella could feel her insides twisting and turning as a blush also crept over her exposed skin. She could feel the ache in her body, the desire burning inside of her. How could she not want him? He was hot, toned, beautiful really. There was only one problem: he was Alice's brother. Her older, yet incredibly attractive, brother, but her brother all the same and Bella didn't know what to do.

She didn't have to make a decision because Alice called out "You ready?" Edward was out of sight when Bella glanced back to where he'd previously been. Alice popped her head out of her stall when Bella knocked on her door. "Ok, you are totally hot in that. Turn around though; let me see all of it." Bella did as she was told and spun around for Alice. "Very hot. _Meow_!"

Bella couldn't help but giggle at that. No matter how depressed Bella got, Alice could always find a way to make her laugh. Alice was an optimist, someone who believed in the good of the world and the people in it. She believed in true love and that Bella would find the man of her dreams one day. Bella, on the other hand, was more of a pessimist, definitely a cynic, and certainly not a believer in true love.

Falling in love might not be a choice, but it was a sacrifice. To truly love someone you had to give up a piece of yourself and Bella had done that once, only to get her heart broken. Her mother had broken her heart with what she did to their family, but what really shaped Bella's outlook on falling in love had been her high school boyfriend.

She had been seventeen when she fell in love for the first time. He'd been a nice guy who went to her high school. They shared a few classes together, so when Nate asked her out, she said yes without hesitation. After dating for the majority of her senior year, they did the clichéd thing and had had sex on prom night. She'd thought she was in love with him, but the fact that their relationship fell apart after that night really hurt her. It made her realize that she'd been duped. Bella had always been a smart girl, so she didn't really understand how she'd fallen for his act.

Through college, Bella had dated here and there, but mostly she had had one night stands. She kept things simple and brief so as not to complicate her life or get hurt. In college that was easy enough to do, but now that she was working and she did more than just go to class and party, her sex life had fallen to the wayside. Alice was constantly trying to bring Bella out of her shell and meet someone new; to get her to come out to the bar and have a few drinks. Occasionally, Bella caved and went out with Alice, but she never took guys home. Before her dad had passed away, she hadn't wanted to bring a guy back to the house she shared with him, and afterwards she hadn't wanted to go out at all.

Alice was stubborn, though, and after they were done spending Christmas with her family, she planned on taking Bella out to Seattle to get laid. Twenty-six still felt young to Alice, so she wasn't worried about settling down with someone yet. She dated and kept boyfriends for 3 to 6 months before cutting them loose. None of them really meshed with her personality for longer than that.

They changed back into their regular clothes and bought their items from Vicky's before heading back to Edward's car. They managed to fit all of the shopping bags that Alice had acquired in Edward's trunk. Bella only had a few bags and had no trouble fitting those in the trunk with the rest of their things. Then they were off, headed back to Forks, only stopping for a quick bite at a fast food place on the way.

The drive to Forks didn't take long and Bella tried to enjoy the scenery when she wasn't being pulled into the conversation by Alice or Emmett. The conversation wasn't bad by any means, but Bella wasn't in a chatty mood. Edward mostly focused on the driving; only speaking when he had something to add to the conversation. Being left alone to watch the passing greenery made the 4 hour drive pass rather quickly for Bella.

The scenery was beautiful. Bella had been only a baby when her parents had left Forks, so she didn't remember anything. A part of her was afraid that someone would remember her parents, though. They'd grown up in the small town. They'd been high school sweethearts at Forks High and had gotten pregnant with Bella shortly after graduating. Charlie had been the good guy who asked Renee to marry him, the guy who just wanted to do the right thing.

As they drove through the town, Bella looked at the small town homes and businesses, all the while wondering where she had lived for the first year of her life. It was a simple white house that could only be described as small, yet the few pictures Bella had made it look like a home. She'd learned to walk in that house, even learned how to say her first word, and she couldn't even remember it.

She wondered what her life would have been like if they had stayed. Would she have been friends with the Cullens? She would've gone to Forks High with them and they seemed like nice people. Alice was certainly her best friend now and Bella couldn't imagine what she would do without her.

Bella was so distracted by her thoughts she hardly realized that the car had stopped in front of the Cullen house. When the others started getting out of the car, she got out to get her bags. She followed the others inside and was amazed at the inside of the house. It was gorgeous, vases of flowers, curtains, amazing furniture and artwork, and so much more. Everything about the house made it feel homey. Her home never felt like this, but that might have more to do with her parents' homemaking skills than anything else. Maybe she could get some tips from Alice's mom so she could fix up her place a little more nicely.

"Hi kids," came a sweet voice. When Bella looked up, she saw a stunning woman with almost the same bronze hair as Edward and the same dancing eyes as Alice. She hugged Edward, Alice, and Emmett, taking a moment longer on Edward as she told him how happy she was to have him home, and then she stood in front of Bella.

"This must be Bella. Alice has told us so much about you." Then she stepped forward and hugged Bella too. Bella wasn't used to hugs. She and Charlie rarely exchanged physical displays of affection, but somehow the woman's arms gave Bella some small sense of comfort. Maybe it was a mother's comfort, something Bella had never gotten from her own mother. "It's so nice to finally meet you," the woman said with a smile as she stepped back. "I'm Esme," she added.

"I'm Bella, although it seems you already know who I am." Bella gave a half smile, trying to make herself feel more comfortable. Esme was helping. She had a soothing presence about her that Bella liked immediately.

"Well, why don't you all get settled in before dinner," Esme suggested. "We've still got a few hours before your dad gets home so there's no rush. Bella, honey, there's a guest room on the third floor beside Edward's room. You make yourself right at home."

Bella gave her another soft smile before following the others upstairs. Alice and Emmett stopped on the second floor and went to their rooms while Bella continued to trail behind Edward, admiring his firm ass, as he showed her to her room.

"Here's your room," he told her in a low, husky voice. Her eyes met his and she wished that he didn't make her feel… what was this? Was this that googly feeling that Alice got about guys in the first few weeks of dating them? Bella had never felt like this about someone, not even Nate, and she had thought she was in love with him. Her college 'relationships' were all about sex rather than connections. This was certainly a connection. She could feel it buzzing through her entire body.

"Thanks," she mumbled, feeling the heat of her blush on her cheeks. She blushed easily, but around this guy it felt like she was doing it more frequently. She stepped past him and through the doorway of her room and took a moment to look around. She set her bags down and turned back to the doorway to see that Edward was still standing there. "Is there something else?"

"Just taking in the view," he answered. He flashed her, what his family and friends knew to be, his trademark crooked smile. He _was_ taking in the view. She had soft curves, beautiful fair skin, lips that looked like they could keep him occupied for hours, and eyes with such personality. He was definitely attracted to her, the yearning in his body told him that even if his heart didn't. His heart, of all things, felt this woman tugging at it, and he'd only known her for a few hours. He didn't know how this could be happening, but he recognized it as one thing and one thing only: love at first sight.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," she retorted, but there was an amused undertone. Instead of going into a stare-off with him, she turned back to her bags and started unpacking. She set her clothes on the bed to put away in the dresser later and then she took out her toiletries, and carried them into a Jack-and-Jill bathroom. There was a large Jacuzzi tub and a shower stall. It was large for a Jack-and-Jill. She had just put her things on the shelf when she looked at the other door that led to and from the bathroom. She wondered whose room was on the other side of it and, without giving it much thought, she slowly opened the door and decided to have a peek.

At first she didn't see much other than walls lined with bookshelves chock full of books. From her vantage point, she couldn't see what books were on the shelves, but whomever the room belonged to obviously liked to read. She saw a tall dresser, a desk with a laptop, and another wall of shelves filled with CDs. When she opened the door a little further, she noticed a large bed with simple dark blue bedding and a nice mahogany frame, and an entertainment system with an amazing stereo and a flat screen TV.

"You don't have to spy on me, you know."

Bella's eyes widened. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I didn't mean to…" When she turned to go back to the guest room Edward's hand reached for her arm and stopped her. How he got to her so fast she didn't know, but he effectively stopped her from leaving and pulled her further into his room.

"Don't go." His voice was soft, almost pleading, and he dropped her arm. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to stay and so she did. She nodded her acquiescence and took a step into his room, sitting at his desk while he finished unpacking his things. They were both quiet for several minutes.

"I don't know why I did that," Edward finally admitted, breaking the silence. "I was just teasing you and then you were going to leave and…" He let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his already tousled hair. "And then I just didn't want you to go. I feel a pull towards you and I don't know what it is, but I want, no, I _need_ to know." He was looking her in the eyes now, staring her down as he waited for her reaction.

Only hours ago he'd met this woman, and now he was, well, he didn't know what he was doing, but he wouldn't have been surprised if she ran away screaming. She didn't though; she stood and took a few steps toward him. He closed the gap and couldn't resist touching her face.

Instinctively, she leaned into his touch. What she felt was impossible. No one felt this way about a person they just met, and, besides, Bella didn't believe in this sort of thing. None of that stopped the feelings though, feelings of hope, a little bit of happiness, and maybe even love. Once again, silence fell between them as they just stared into the other's eyes, feeling their way though this.

"Do you feel it too?" she murmured.

"I do," he whispered, inching closer to her lips. He desperately wanted to kiss her, to taste her sweet pink lips.

"This is crazy," she said just before his lips pressed against hers. Her hands immediately traveled to his hair, tangling in it as the kiss deepened. In a matter of seconds it was careening out of control, both of them caressing each other's tongue with their own. They were lost in their own world when a knock to Bella's door in the next room brought them out of their haze. They were both gasping for air as they stepped away from each other.

"I better go. It sounds like Alice and she'll just barge in if I don't stop her," Bella said.

Edward nodded and watched her go, running his hand though his hair again. She looked back at him over her shoulder and gave him a small smile, a gesture that gave him some infinitesimal amount of hope. Then she was gone and he was left asking himself, "What am I doing?" He was making a move on his sister's best friend, a woman who lived nearly a thousand miles south of him.

In the next room, Bella answered her door just as Alice was saying "Bella, if you don't open this door…" Alice was obviously in a huff because Bella hadn't gotten to the door quickly enough.

When Alice arched a brow at her in question, Bella just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was in the bathroom." Pausing to let Alice come into the room, Bella added "It's nice by the way. Everything is really nice."

Alice was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. "I knew you'd like it here."

"I do, but…"

"No buts. At all." Alice squashed any negative thing Bella could say with just a look. "Let's finish getting you unpacked. Then we can watch a movie or something. I think Jasper and Rose went into PA, so they should be home soon. I know they'll be back by dinner because Mom will be pissed if they aren't."

They continued talking as they worked on putting Bella's clothes in the dresser, even if she was only staying for a couple of weeks.

"Somehow your Mom doesn't strike me as the type to get pissed off," Bella stated simply.

"Well, she does occasionally, but only with certain things. Having a family dinner is always a big deal to Mom and it's been a couple years since we've had Edward home to do it, so she's going to be going all out this Christmas."

"Sounds nice." It was said under her breath, but Alice still caught it.

She didn't say anything though, and instead changed the subject. "Tonight will be dinner and then we'll each open one gift. It's something we've done every year, a family tradition. After that we'll be on our own, so we can go out to the bar if you want."

"That might be nice." Bella wasn't making any promises, but she knew that Alice wanted her to have a good time while she was here for the holiday. "I'll just have to see how tired I am. All that shopping kinda zapped me," she teased.

Alice hit her with a pillow and said, "Yeah right. You just use all your energy fighting me when you should just follow me."

"I am never joining the dark side Ali."

"Come on Bells, _come over to the dark side._ It's sooo much fun," Alice cooed, waving her hands at Bella in a dramatic fashion as if she was trying to put some hoodoo spell on her.

"No way!" Bella squealed, darting to the other side of the bed. Alice chased her for a few minutes, both being playful. Finally they stopped and plopped down on the bed, gasping for air amidst their laughter.

"Ok, I'm done," Bella sighed.

"Me too," Alice conceded.

"You two having fun?" Edward asked leaning in the bathroom doorway.

Alice nodded with her eyes closed as she continued to try to catch her breath. Bella on the other hand was left openly staring at Edward. It was not something she would usually let herself be caught doing. She snapped out of her reverie when she met Edward's eyes and saw that they were also on her. He mouthed 'later' to her and winked before retreating to his room again, leaving her to wonder what he was thinking.

"Come on, let's go pick out a movie." Alice got off of the bed and led the way downstairs to the den with a large flat screen TV and what Bella could only guess was a couple hundred DVDs. "Do you have a preference?" she asked, glancing at Bella.

Emmett came down and flopped on the couch with a "Something action packed!"

Alice just snickered and raised a brow to Bella in question. "Whatever is fine with me," Bella replied.

"Alright, _Fast & Furious_ it is." Alice stuck the DVD into the player and sat on the couch with the remote in hand, waiting for the movie to start. "Edward! Get down here and watch this with us!" Alice yelled.

"Just a sec," his voice called back.

About halfway through the movie, Rose and Jasper came home and sat down with them. Apparently, everyone in the family liked to watch movies with fast cars as much as they like to drive them. . By the time the movie was over, Carlisle was home and Esme was calling them into the dining room for dinner.

The table looked impeccable and the food smelled delicious. Tonight was Mexican food, a family tradition to keep things simple before the big meal on Christmas Day. There were tacos, burritos, nachos, and enchiladas. All of it looked wonderful to Bella and she enjoyed everything about the meal.

The company was great and she wasn't lying when she told Alice later that she truly did have fun. Alice's family was, for lack of a better word, fun. They asked her a few questions during dinner, but they were never nosy about it. They were just genuinely interested in her, and it was a nice change for Bella.

After dinner, Carlisle helped Esme clean up the kitchen and told the kids to go out and have some fun. So they all decided to head out to the bar in town for a couple of drinks. They spent a couple hours at the bar throwing back a few drinks and playing a little pool before returning home.

Back at the house, they all sat around the fireplace and picked out one gift from under the tree. Bella sat back on the couch empty handed, thinking there wouldn't be anything for her under there. Alice surprised her by putting a small box in her lap. Her eyes were wide with question when Alice did that, but neither said anything. They went around and each opened their gifts. When they were done, they sat around the fire and told family stories for a little while.

At midnight Carlisle and Esme called it a night, and kissed their children goodnight on their foreheads. They even kissed Bella goodnight, already feeling that she was a part of the family. Slowly they were all getting tired. Alice and Rosalie went off to bed first, leaving Bella with the guys. Jasper left next and then Emmett went, leaving only Bella and Edward downstairs.

They sat in front of the fire talking for a little while longer, having another glass of wine, and slowly inching closer to each other on the couch. When they couldn't get any closer, Edward took the glass of wine from Bella's hand and set it on the coffee table with his. He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly, making her turn to look at him. Not a word passed between them during the brief interaction.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Edward silenced her with a kiss, pressing her into the couch. His hands roamed up and down her sides, inching under her shirt. When she made no protest, he continued up her body until he was palming her breasts. She gasped into his mouth and arched into his touch, wanting more of everything she was feeling.

They moved their bodies so that Edward was lying on top of her on the couch, conveniently nestled between her legs. He rubbed his body against hers, making sure that she understood what she was doing to him. He was harder than he'd ever been, and this woman had done that to him. She pressed herself more firmly against him and moaned into the kiss they were sharing.

"Bella…," he groaned, sounding desperate.

"I want you," she told him. "I _need_ you."

He kissed her again and stripped his shirt off, then moved to do the same to her. He started on her pants his fingers making quick work of the button. Taking the jeans off proved to be a little more trouble, and they moved to the floor next to the Christmas tree to have a little more room to work.

Once on the floor, he quickly pulled her jeans off, leaving her in a simple black cotton bra and panties that he couldn't have thought was any sexier. He made fast work of his own jeans and then moved back on top of her, kissing her again.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked quietly. She nodded and smiled, arching into him again. His eyes rolled back briefly and he whispered, "Thank God."

Her hands moved to his boxers and started slipping them past his hips, revealing his erection to her eyes. She tentatively reached out and wrapped her hand around him. He fit perfectly in her hand, as if he was made for her. He gasped and she smiled as she started to pump him tentatively.

"Christ, Bella!"

"Shh. We have to be quiet if we're going to do this down here," she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes, so he kissed her again.

While her hand was pumping him, he started to slide her panties down her body. She stopped her hand job to help him get her panties off and then she went ahead and took off her bra.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, looking at her in all her naked glory. She started pumping his cock again, and he slowly moved his hand down her chest, over her abdomen, and paused over the apex of her thighs. One finger moved between her folds, hesitantly sliding inside her heat.

"So wet," he whispered. She just kept pumping him until he was sure he wouldn't get the chance to be inside of her. Putting a hand on top of hers, he stopped her. There was a question in her eyes that didn't need to be spoken and he quickly reassured her, "I just want to be inside you." She blushed again, and he leaned in and captured her lips in another kiss. Her legs were already parted for him.

Taking his dick in his hand he guided it to her entrance, slowly moving inside of her to give them both time to adjust. He needed time so he didn't blow his load within the first 5 seconds like a virginal teen. He was a few inches in when she raised her hips and swallowed him whole. He was buried in her and trying to control himself, taking deep breaths so he didn't ruin it so soon. She waited patiently, but was thankful when he started moving, slowly sliding in and out of her.

"More," she told him, raising her hips to meet him. He followed whatever she asked of him, wanting to make it good for her. It quickly progressed from slow and easy to fast and hard.

As they were both nearing their climaxes, Edward moved his lips to Bella's again, swallowing her moans. He lost himself in the feel of her, so tight and warm. She fit all of him inside of her perfectly as if she was made for him. He never knew that a woman could be so perfect for him.

When her muscles started fluttering around him he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, but he couldn't fight it any longer. He felt her tighten around him and he exploded inside of her, thrusting hard a few more times as he unloaded. Her climax hit her hard, making her see stars, or maybe it was just the lights on the tree. She never knew. His forehead fell to her shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath. When he felt his dick start to soften inside of her, he pulled out and grabbed their clothes. They couldn't stay down here, but he hoped that she would come back to his room with him.

He kissed her again, slowly and full of meaning. Then he whispered "Merry Christmas Bella."

She smiled back at him and said "Merry Christmas Edward."

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank my wonderful beta, IHateCleanBreaks. She's been very kind and helped me make this story better. This is my first o/s, and my first completed Twilight fic. I am currently working on another, longer Twilight fic, but I took it down so that my beta can help me edit it before I repost it. If you read it before I took it down, don't worry, it will be back.

Please review! I love hearing what my readers think. :) And don't forget to vote for your favorite story over at Who's Under Your Tree?

Merry Christmas guys & a happy New Year!!

xo _Duchess_


	2. Part 2 You Better Believe It

A/N: It was originally a o/s, but I've decided to continue it. There are more chapters to come as well, as soon as I can get them beta'ed. So, without further ado, here is chapter 2 of my story Belief.

**Belief**

**Chapter 2 – You Better Believe It**

Christmas morning Bella awoke in Edward's bed with his body curled against hers and his arms holding her tightly. Turning her head slightly she managed to look at his face, sleep still holding him. He looked almost childlike in his peace and she really didn't want to wake him. She tried to carefully break his hold on her waist, but he only squeezed her tighter and grumbled.

"You aren't trying to sneak out on me, are you?" he whispered.

She bit her lip for a moment, unsure of what to say. Last night had been wonderful, but it was morning now and they were in his parents' home surrounded by his family. "Not exactly…"

He sighed and released his hold on her. "If you want to go, I can't stop you," he said sadly.

"I had a great time last night," she said softly. "But I'd rather if we kept it between us."

Edward nodded, understanding the desire to keep it quiet, but not feeling it himself. Quite the contrary actually, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He didn't do that though, instead allowing Bella to have her way, watching as she silently left his bed.

Christmas day seemed to pass in a blur, presents, food, and lots of family time. Esme was practically everywhere at once, doing this and that to make sure that everyone had what they needed. Carlisle finally managed to get her to sit down and stop working though which was nice for everyone, especially Esme.

"Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow, Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I have the morning shift the next day and I want to make sure I get back with enough time to get a good night's sleep."

A small frown came across Esme's face, but she quickly turned it into a smile. "Alright then. Just promise me you'll come back soon."

"I will," he said. He wasn't sure when he'd be coming back, but he couldn't tell her that right now.

"Okay! Time for presents!" Alice squealed happily.

That lightened the mood instantly and soon everyone was gathered around the Christmas tree, tearing open presents. Edward got a couple new books and CDs along with a Barnes & Nobles gift card. Emmett got new video games and movies. Jasper got new books on the Civil War and some antique Civil War bullets. Rosalie opened a gift card for one of her favorite clothing stores and some new make up. Alice received a couple CDs and movies as well as some clothes.

Then came Bella who was surprised to find a few gifts for her under the tree. She opened a new mystery novel she'd been wanting and a few of concert tickets for a Paul McCartney show in Seattle tomorrow night. She was completely thrilled about the tickets and the book, and she knew that they had to have been Alice's ideas.

All the kids pooled together to get Carlisle and Esme airfare and travel accommodations for a trip to Hawaii so they could spend some time away to relax. It was at times like these they knew they were very lucky parents and they felt like they had raised their children right.

That night after everyone had gone to bed Edward snuck into Bella's room, tip toeing up to her bed to see if she was awake. "Bella," he whispered carefully.

She rolled over and stared at him for a moment. "Yes," she said slowly.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake."

"I am."

"Good."

"Yeah?" she questioned, slightly confused as to what he wanted.

"Yeah," he said, sliding his hand along the covers on her bed.

She looked at him for a moment longer before pulling the covers back for him. "Come on. Get in."

He climbed into bed with her, his hands immediately finding purchase on her waist. As he began to rub slow circles on her skin he leaned in and kissed her softly. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss, but it surprised him when Bella pulled away.

"Edward, I like you. I like you a lot," she said hesitantly.

"But…"

"But we don't know each other that well."

"We can change that," he said confidently, his hand moving to stroke her cheek.

"Edward…" she said slowly, her eyes drifting closed.

He closed his eyes and sighed, running his hand through his hair dramatically. Only when her hand touched his cheek did he look at her.

"Can't we just talk?" she asked. "Get to know each other better that way."

Edward nodded silently.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

"I'm not sure how much Alice has told you about me…" he began. "But I'm a bit of a workaholic. That's why my relationships haven't worked out in the past. I spend so much time at the hospital that I barely have time to come home and visit family."

"You're a doctor though," she said reverently. "That has to count for something."

Giving her a small smile he replied "Yeah, I suppose. I still wish I had someone in my life, someone to share my life with."

"Alice is the closest person I have to 'someone' in my life," Bella said with a sad smile.

"Why's that?"

"It's hard for me to let people in, but with Alice…"

"She kind of pushes her way in and doesn't give up," he finished.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you let people in?" he asked curiously.

Bella hesitated, biting her lip.

"You can talk to me."

"I guess I don't really believe in love."

He quirked a brow. "Really?"

"Well, I know it exists for some people," she said, sounding unsure of herself. "I just don't believe in love for me."

"I think you're wrong."

Her eyes widened in surprise of his statement.

"I believe love is out there for everybody. We just have to believe in it, have a little faith."

"So what do you do when you're not working?" she asked, easily changing the subject.

He understood what she was doing and rather than pushing love on her he just let it go. "When I have time I try to grab lunch with Emmett or Rose, granted Rose isn't often in Seattle. She spends most of her time in LA. There are a couple of us from the hospital that go out every once in a while. Sometimes we go out for drinks and we've gone out to play paintball a few times.

"There's not much else I do in my spare time. What about you?"

"Eh." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You must do something when you're not working," he insisted.

"Well, if you must know, I enjoy doing crossword puzzles and reading a good book. I watch a little TV. I don't really go out much though."

He arched a brow at her. "Surely you do more than that."

"Sometimes Alice drags me out to the bar and sometimes some other teachers come out with us."

Bella yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her mouth as she tried to hide it.

"Maybe I should go…" Edward said. He really didn't want to go though.

"I don't want to go to sleep yet, but I guess my body has other ideas," she said apologetically.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Can I stay?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded and turned over, his arms coming to snake around her waist as they settled in for the night.

The next day Alice and Bella headed to Seattle with Edward. Alice showed Bella some of the sights around town and took her shopping more. While in the city they stayed at Edward's apartment, both of them sleeping in the spare bedroom where there were two twin beds. Alice was a heavy sleeper, so Bella was able to sneak out of the room at night.

Despite what had happened between them on Christmas Eve, they didn't sleep together again while she was staying with him. Instead they stayed up talking about almost everything, their childhoods, boyfriends, girlfriends, school, dreams and aspirations.

"First kiss?" she asked, leaning against the back of the couch where she was sitting in the corner.

"Freshman year of high school," he said seriously. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I was kind of a late bloomer," he said when she gave him an incredulous look. "It was homecoming though and I took this pretty girl named Rebecca. We kissed during one of the slow dances."

"That sound so cheesy," she said, scrunching up her nose cutely.

"What about you? When was your first kiss?"

"Umm…" Bella blushed slightly.

"Oh? Is it an embarrassing story?" he queried, clearly intrigued.

"Sorta," she said blushing again. She took a deep breath, attempting to steady her nerves. "I was 16 and with my boyfriend Mike. He was really sweet in a goofy way. Well, it was our 2nd date and he took me out to a drive-in movie which was fun. Granted he also thought it was the perfect opportunity to not only kiss me, but round 2nd base as well. Not my favorite evening."

"Oh wow…" He covered his mouth and tried to get a grip on what she'd just told him. "Bella, I'm so sorry. He shouldn't have done that. Teenage boys… they can be overzealous to say the least."

She just nodded and wrapped her arms around herself a little more tightly.

"Tell me a good story. Maybe your favorite date?" he suggested.

Bella smiled softly. "My college boyfriend Nate," she began. "He was a really sweet guy, very attentive to my interests and needs. He even said he loved me and I loved him. He, uh, took me out stargazing one night, even had a little picnic set up for just the two of us. It was perfect." Her voice was dreamy as finished her story.

"Sounds like a nice guy," Edward said quietly. "Why did you two break up?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is," he added hesitantly.

"We just grew apart." That was all she offered.

"Favorite movie?"

"Pretty Woman," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's always been my favorite. I know it's really girly, but I guess I just like the fact that two people from opposite sides of the track can end up together. It's not realistic, but it's sweet nonetheless." She paused and then asked "What's your's?"

"Casino."

"That's a good one. Very serious and action packed," she replied.

"And great acting."

Finally Bella yawned and they said their goodnights before going their separate ways. The next night was much of the same with Edward and Bella staying up late and getting to know each other better and better.

In those two nights Bella felt that she got to see a new side of Edward, one that she could easily see herself falling for if she didn't stop it from happening.

When she and Alice got back to Phoenix, Bella forced herself back into her old routine. She'd wake up, make coffee, do a crossword puzzle, and then go to school. After work she'd come home, start dinner, work on grading, and either read a book or watch some TV before going to bed.

Her life was pretty mundane, but she used to enjoy it, and tried to tell herself she still did. In truth, she couldn't stop thinking about Edward. It wasn't just the night they'd spent together in Forks either. It was the nights they spent talking in his apartment. Never in her life had she met someone like him. He had truly captivated her.

After several days of being back in Phoenix Edward called. It was a little unexpected, Bella had started to think that he wasn't going to call at all. Once they started talking again though they couldn't stop and so they talked nearly every night. Night after night they talked for hours until she had to go to bed.

He'd even text her during the day, sweet little messages like 'I'm thinking of you' or 'I miss you' or sexy ones like 'I want you.' Then there were the ones that made her breath catch, the ones where he said 'I've never felt this way before.'

When he asked if he could visit her over her spring break, she said yes, eventually. At first she had hesitated because of Alice. Of all people, her best friend and his sister did not know of their secret romance. When Bella found out that Alice was going back home to Forks for the week long break, she immediately called Edward to tell him to book his flight.

Alice left for Forks and Edward arrived in Phoenix the same day, just hours apart. For now Bella just wanted to keep their romance between them. It was still new and they were still figuring it out, so she didn't want anybody else getting nosy or pushy about it. They walked out of the airport hand in hand, heading straight for Bella's car and then back to her house.

They'd barely closed the front door when he attacked her lips with his. "God, I've missed you," he breathed after they broke for air. His hands rested on her hips, holding her to him. He didn't want to let her go. He had to keep telling himself that she was real, that he was really here.

"I missed you too," she murmured, her arms wrapped around his neck as she held on to him. She squealed in surprise when he abruptly scooped her up in his arms and looked around for something. "Looking for something?" she asked with a smile.

"Stairs?"

"Over there," she said pointing around the corner. He carried her upstairs, asking which way to her room. She pointed again and he took her where she instructed, laying her down on the bed when they reached their destination.

When he crawled over her like a lion in the Serengeti she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He slid the hem of her shirt up a little so he could nip and kiss her abdomen.

"So warm…," he mumbled against her flesh.

He was moving so slowly that it was driving her crazy. It had been months since she'd experienced Edward's love making. _Love…_ That was a new word to use for her and Edward. _Love_, she thought again. "Edward," she said pleadingly. "I need you."

His eyes met hers and he quickly divested her body of her clothes and then rid himself of his. Nestled between her thighs, he leaned in close and whispered "I need you too, Bella. All the time."

With that he slowly sank into her, loving the way she gasped and panted and held onto his shoulders. She felt amazing and he hadn't even started moving inside of her. "I love… the way you feel," he whispered just before kissing her. He pulled almost all of the way out of her before thrusting back in gently.

It started out gentle and slow. They were making love. They hadn't said it yet, but Bella felt it. Every thrust, every touch carried such emotion and made her quiver with desire. "Ohhh Edward," she moaned, feeling her body tensing, close to orgasm.

He still hadn't reached his yet and he was still steadily pumping into her. As one of his hands slid under her, lifting up on her lower back he was able to reach a new depth within her.

"Ahhh… yesss… _riiiight_ there," she exclaimed.

A smile lit up his face. "That's it baby. Come for me again." Almost as soon as he said it she tightened around him again. "Let's see if we can come together next," he whispered, leaning in to suck her breast. He trailed kisses upward until he reached _that_ spot on her neck. Kissing, licking, and nipping her neck until she was whimpering he then started thrusting harder.

"Oooohhh yesss! Harder… Mmm… Edward," she moaned, feeling her body begin to quake again. Before she knew it another orgasm rocked her body, but this time she felt him ram into her harder as he came with her. His forehead rested in the crook of her neck as they breathed heavily while they both came down from their highs. "That…" she started, "was amazing."

When he looked up she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "For me too," he whispered, smiling back at her. "_You_ are amazing," he said quietly, kissing her softly. He reluctantly pulled out of her and laid beside her on the bed, grabbing the covers and cuddling with her. "I love you," Edward said suddenly.

Bella's eyes were closed and her back was pressed to his chest. She could pretend she was asleep, right? Maybe he thought she was. Maybe that was why he said it. His grip on her waist was soft, holding her to his body gently. He loved her. _Love._ That was a big word. They'd only known each other for a few months. Could she really love him, too?

Yes, the answer was yes. She did love him and she wanted to say it back, but she was scared. She'd been hurt before and she didn't want this, whatever they had, to fall apart now that she knew she was in love with him. "I love you," she finally whispered back.

He held her a little tighter after hearing her say it back. His hands lazily caressed her stomach as their breathing slowed and they fell asleep. When he awoke he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 9:00 PM. They had slept for nearly 3 hours. Nice nap, he thought, and what a nice way to wake up. The girl of his dreams was still sleeping, curled against his body.

"Bella," he whispered gently, brushing back a strand of hair. When she didn't wake he whispered her name again more insistently and started rubbing her back. Still she did not wake, so he started nipping her shoulder, moving down her chest to kiss her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it for a minute, feeling her finally stir beneath him and hearing her moan softly.

"Edward," she whimpered.

When he looked up at her she was still asleep. What was it going to take to wake this girl up? He was already hard from hearing her whimper his name and sucking on her breast. He wanted her again, but this time he wanted to taste her. Deciding he could wake her up one of two ways, he went with option two and moved his hand down her body. A finger moved to part her folds and then slowly dipped inside her wet center.

"So wet," he groaned. She whimpered again and then her eyes suddenly opened and landed on him. "Hi there," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her as he slid another finger inside of her. He captured her moan in the kiss and started rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. "You like that, baby?" he asked when he broke the kiss.

"Mhmm," she mumbled, not thinking clearly enough to form an actual word. Her legs parted a little more to afford him better access, but she was surprised when he removed his fingers. She soon discovered he had an ulterior motive though as he moved his head between her thighs and started licking her.

He sucked on her clit for a few seconds before licking at her entrance. Then he stuck his tongue inside of her as if he were trying to drink all of her into his mouth. One of his hands moved back to her clit and took up rubbing it again while his tongue continued to move inside her, gathering all the juices she was producing.

Her moans filled the room and his ears. It was all she could do not to scream as he continued to give her the best oral she had ever experienced. His name left her mouth over and over again amongst many other strings of nonsense. He didn't let up either. He continued drinking her in until he felt her spasm around his tongue. While she panted and tried to catch her breath, he moved back up her body to meet her gaze again.

"You drive me wild," he told her, placing his rock hard cock at her entrance. He teased her a little, rubbing the tip up and down her lips until she grabbed his ass and pulled him inside of her.

They moaned in unison when he was buried inside of her again. "You feel soooo good," she sighed. "You fit perfectly inside me."

"We fit perfectly together," he amended. He started thrusting in and out of her. This time he started off a little faster than he had in their earlier round of love making. It felt more desperate to Bella now, but she enjoyed it all the same.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, digging the heels of her feet into his buttocks so she could pull him deeper on each thrust. She arched her back and lifted her hips to get better leverage and meet his pace with her own. "So good," she moaned. "Unhhhh… Ohhhh… Ohhhh… Ooooohhhhhhh…" she moaned again as her climax rocked her body.

Just as he felt her walls contracting around him he lost control and thrust into her once, twice more as he came with her. He rested his weight on his arms as he caught his breath, but made no moved to pull out just yet. "That…" He was officially speechless.

Bella blushed and smiled at him coyly. Her body was still tingling with after shocks of pleasure. No one made her feel the way Edward did. No one. "I think I'm pleasantly numb," she sighed.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "I never want to leave this bed," he declared.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked. She knew she was getting hungry from their sexual escapades. Could you call them sexual escapades yet? They'd only had sex twice since he got here; three times if you counted the oral he'd just given her.

His stomach chose that moment to growl. He grumbled. Then he got a mischievous smirk and said, "Okay, I never want to leave this house." With that he took her hand and pulled her downstairs with him, not bothering to get clothes on.

"Edward!" she shrieked. "We're naked. My neighbors might see us… or someone driving by."

"Then we should stay away from the windows," he agreed, leading her into the kitchen.

She tried pulling her hand away from his to go back upstairs to get some clothes on, but he wouldn't let her go. Whining like a petulant child did nothing. "You're crazy. You know that right?" she said pointedly.

He just nodded and made her sit down at the kitchen table. There weren't any windows here. Other parts of the house seemed to afford people a better view of the goings on here, but not the kitchen. So, he delved through the fridge in search of some good food to replenish their energy because he was serious about not leaving the house.

Edward pulled things out as he found them and set them on the table. Bread, cheese, some ham and turkey, eggs, bacon, frozen waffles, ice cream, whipped cream, pickles… Bella just stared at all the food he'd pulled out and watched him as he proceeded to rifle through her cabinets before finding the frying pan. He pulled out some oil and started heating up the pan. Then he mixed up some scrambled eggs and cheese.

The whole time he cooked their breakfast for dinner Bella just watched in awe. The longer she watched him the more she softened up. She loved seeing him so at ease in her house, cooking naked in her kitchen. Never in a million years had she thought she would be some love sick girl with a naked guy in her kitchen. When the food was finally ready he found the plates and served up their food. She got up at last and got out some orange juice, pouring them a glass each.

They ate quietly, just looking at one another. There was no need to fill the silence. It wasn't awkward. It was surprisingly comfortable. Bella was never comfortable with silences with people, even Alice. Silence always made her think something was wrong, that they had some bad news to dump on her. This was nice though, just eating in silence with Edward.

When she was done she realized the ice cream was still out. It was soft but not completely melted, just the way she liked it. She grabbed two spoons and put some whipped cream on top of the ice cream, still in the carton. Then she led him into the living room where they sat on the couch and started watching a movie while eating the ice cream.

Edward couldn't have cared less about the movie, but he sat there with her for almost 2 hours and watched it. Or at least he pretended to watch it; most of those two hours he watched her. It was hard for him to tear his eyes away from her. Apart from being absolutely gorgeous, she was captivating.

Over the phone they had shared a lot about their lives and who they were, but their ticks and habits weren't well known to the other. He was fascinated with the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the way she would suck her bottom lip into her mouth when she was nervous or thinking about something, and the way she could sit still for the duration of a movie.

When the credits finally started to roll, he took her hand and led her back to the kitchen. "There's something I've wanted to do for the last two hours," he said, pressing her against the counter and kissing her fiercely.

His hands gripped her hips firmly as he pressed against her. While his lips moved against hers, his hands started moving over her soft curves. There was no doubt that he desired her, but he continued to kiss her languidly. Her lips worked with his and she held him to her, weaving her fingers into his hair while they continued to make out in her kitchen.

In the days that followed Edward and Bella christened every room and every possible surface in her house. With only 2 days left of their vacation they finally left the house to go see some of the sights Phoenix had to offer. Bella showed him where she went to school and where she worked. She took him to her favorite parks and the library she frequented. They went out to lunch at a local café rather than the trendy hot spots that she told him about.

They were spending time together and they loved that whether they were wrapped up in each other physically or just out having fun. As Edward's departure neared, he thought more and more about how he could see Bella again. He could transfer to a hospital in Phoenix, but that would mess up his residency in Seattle. While he would do that for Bella there were other options to be considered. After all, maybe he could ask her to move to Seattle. Would she do that for him though?

They'd known each other for a little more than 3 months, they'd only spent about a week together in person, and they were madly in love. There was a chance she would say yes and if there was a chance he had to go for it.

"_Shoot for the moon, if you miss, you'll still land among the stars,"_ his mom had always quoted. She was right too. If she said no, there were still other options to be weighed.

"Bella," he said slowly, wanting to broach the subject carefully. He knew they were moving fast, but it just felt right to him. He didn't want to be apart from her any more than necessary.

When she looked up to meet his gaze he took that as the go ahead to 'dive right in' so to speak. "I was thinking about how much I love you, and…" That was a good way to start. Telling her you love her. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but would you like to come stay with me for the summer?"

He waited for a few seconds and dove right back in. "I'm crazy about you Bella. I don't want this week to end, much less our relationship. If us living together works out you could find a job teaching in Seattle and we could…" he trailed off, seeing that she was a little surprised. He gave her a few minutes to take it all in.

"I don't know what to say…" She was definitely in shock. She couldn't believe he had just asked her to move in with him, or 'stay with him for the summer.' Whatever. It was the same thing when he said she could look for a job in Seattle. They'd been together a week. Yes, they were in love, but _they'd been together a week!_ "Are you serious?" she asked incredulously.

He nodded in the affirmative. "I love you," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "I want this to work and I think the best way for us to make it work is to be together for a long period of time, to see if we can really make a go of it. I don't want to be away from you for any period of time, but I'll wait 'til summer if that's what it takes."

"I love you too," she said. "And I've loved having you here, spending time with you, getting to know you better… I just don't know. We've only been together for a week. Do you really thinking living together is the right thing to do?"

"We've actually known each other for a few months now. Every thing I learn about you only makes me fall more in love with you. This feels right to me, but if it doesn't to you…" He couldn't finish his thought. It was too hard for him to say the words.

"Hey…" she said, rubbing his cheek lovingly. She took a moment to think over her next words. She really did love him and she wanted to give this a shot. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Really?" His face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah…" Suddenly she was being mauled by her boyfriend because he was kissing her happily, pressing her into the couch where they were sitting.

"So when do you finish up the school year?" he asked a few minutes later, his hand rubbing her thigh.

"June," she answered.

"Okay. So, you'll finish up, pack up what you need for the summer, and move in with me." There was no question in there. It was a statement.

"Sounds about right."

"And if things work out we'll come back down here to pack up the rest of your things so you can live with me permanently."

She nodded and mumbled, "Mhmm."

"God, I love you!"

A/N: So... what did you think? Do you want more? Check out my Twi: Updates & Teasers for updates, teasers, & outtakes from stories like this one. I've even thrown in previews to new stories. If you liked this story, please leave me feedback as well. I love hearing from you all, even if it's just favoriting the story. :)


	3. Part 3 Its OK to Believe

**Belief**

**Chapter 3 – It's OK to Believe**

It was Edward's last day in Phoenix and dreams of him leaving woke Bella up at five in the morning. She could trust people, but she didn't have a million friends and was very cautious just who she trusted. So trusting Edward enough to _believe _they could make it work was a big step for her, and it was one she was not taking lightly.

_Believing_ in love and that she had really found someone she could spend the rest of her life with was difficult. People had a habit of leaving her; that was why she didn't make attachments often. Edward was different though; he had wormed his way into her life and her heart. There was no getting rid of him now and she was realizing that quickly.

It was hard to believe that Edward had only arrived in Phoenix 6 days ago. All week she'd pushed the thought of him leaving out of her mind, because she didn't want to think about it and she _really_ didn't want her negative thoughts to ruin their week together.

She had done her best to think positively, but now, hours before he was scheduled to leave, the thoughts were sneaking back into the forefront of her mind. Only this time she couldn't push them out.

Edward stirred beside her, reaching out for her even in his sleep. She smiled at the subconscious gesture. He really was a sweet guy, very lovable. She was in love with him too. That much was obvious to her and she could tell he loved her too.

She didn't doubt his feelings or hers, but she _was_ second guessing if they would last. All of his kind words and dreams for them made her want to believe that they could make it and she wanted to make it work with him. The realist in her also knew that relationships didn't always work out the way people wanted.

Bella continued to stew in her head for the next hour while Edward slept peacefully beside her, before she finally decided to leave the bed to go downstairs to make coffee. She wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, that was for sure, so she chose to do something productive as well and do something with her time.

It wasn't long after that Edward awoke to an empty bed and went in search of his beloved Bella. "Everything okay, honey?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and pulling on a t-shirt to go with his boxers.

Her eyes raked over his body. She couldn't help the involuntary sigh of approval at the sight of him. Reigning in her desire for him she nodded affirmative to his question and got up to pour him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he said quietly. She smiled but he could still feel the tension in the room. Something was off with her today, but he didn't want to push it. Chances were she was just thinking about him leaving. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Looking up from the paper she was pretending to read, she met his eyes and studied him for a moment. "Well, you don't leave until one, right?"

He nodded and she continued, "I thought we could hang out here for the morning and then grab a quick lunch before getting you to the airport. Nothing special," she said with a shrug.

"Hey…" he said, moving to stand behind her at the kitchen table. "Everything I do with you is _special_."

She smiled and he moved his lips down to kiss her neck and shoulder. He settled in to suck on her pulse point, the one that really got her motor running.

"Edward," she moaned softly.

"What did you have in mind for our time spent _in_ this morning?"

"Mmmm… what was that?" She tried to clear her thoughts to remember what he just asked her.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, his voice laden with desire.

"Everywhere…," she said then added, "inside me."

"That can be arranged," he whispered, his lips by her ear.

He turned her around in her chair and kissed her soundly. When he picked her up, his hands cupping her ass she wrapped her legs around his waist. They moved things back upstairs to the bedroom, kissing and moaning all the way there.

After another round of making love Bella was feeling the need to clean up a little. "Let's jump in the shower," she suggested.

Not waiting for him, she got out of bed and went to start the shower. She hopped in when the water was warm and started washing her hair. It didn't take him long to join her though.

Their shower lasted longer than most. They only got out when the water turned tepid and even then they didn't get dressed. Edward wasn't done with her. He intended to use up every last minute he had with her, lunch be damned!

The hours passed and finally they were spent. They took another quick shower and got dressed. Bella was quiet as she drove Edward to the airport, unsure of what to say. When they got there had him checked in, they stopped at the point where she had to stop and he had to go.

He held her hand and pulled her close, embracing her. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. She just nodded, not trusting her voice. "I'll see you in a couple of months, okay?"

Again she just nodded. Finally he pulled back and looked at her, and then leaned in and kissed her softly. He made no move to deepen the kiss. It just stayed soft and sweet. "Bella, I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," she said quietly.

"I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay." Then she watched him walk away and disappear into the airport.

Bella walked back to her car and drove back to her house. Her head was in the clouds. Even Alice coming home couldn't shake her out of her fog. She went to bed early, claiming she had a headache and was feeling tired.

Alice knew something was up, but she didn't push it. Edward called after Bella had gone to bed, so he left a message. When she got up the next morning she listened to his soft voice coming through the speaker.

"_Bella, I just wanted to call and let you know I got back home safe. Well, I better get some sleep. I'm due in at the hospital in the morning. I love you. I'll call you soon."_

Days turned into weeks and while Bella and Edward continued to text, they didn't get to talk on the phone. Bella went back into her normal routine, again: getting up, preparing for work, teaching, coming home, grading papers, and going to bed.

She wasn't going out with Alice or sharing what was wrong, because _nothing_ was honestly wrong. At least that's what she kept telling herself. It was nothing. She was making something out of nothing and she was desperately trying not to worry herself. Somehow that didn't work though, because the longer she went without actually talking to Edward, the more she worried that he was moving on.

Edward wasn't moving on. He was just busy – _extremely_ busy. The hospital kept him that way. All he had time for was going to work and taking care of people. Some nights he was stayed in the on call room and when he did get a chance to go home and sleep in his own bed that's all he did. Every chance he had to actually call Bella and hear her voice, he was called away.

Bella didn't know that though, so she continued to worry while Alice watched her closely. It looked like Bella was slipping away from her, burying herself in the monotony of work and every day life. Alice didn't like it one bit, but every time she tried to get Bella to go out with her she refused.

Her excuses were getting more flimsy by the day, but she still wouldn't go out with her or talk to her. So Alice did the only thing she could, she let it go, but she kept an eye on Bella.

When they were preparing for the school's May Day celebration Bella got a call and stepped away. They'd brought home some of their work, trying to work on the parachute and some of the costumes that needed repairs.

Every year Bella and Alice worked hard on their kindergartners' May Day activities. This year was no different, except that Bella was only there in body. Her mind was with Edward and Alice watched her suspiciously while she was on the phone.

Stepping out of ear shot Bella answered her phone when she saw that it was Edward. She tried not to appear overeager, knowing that it would only further Alice's curiosity. The woman would stop at nothing to get her secrets out of her.

Over the last few weeks she had tried to get Bella to open up, but she didn't want to say anything to Alice yet. While Bella was still planning on being with Edward for the summer, the word was mum.

"Hello," Bella said into the phone.

"_Bella…"_ came Edward's voice on the other end. He sounded happy.

She sighed and smiled. "How are you?" she asked curiously.

"_I'm good. Tired, but good. You?"_

"Good." she said quietly.

There was a pause in which neither knew what to say. It was one of those awkward silences you desperately wanted to fill, but didn't know how so you stayed quiet for fear of saying something stupid.

"_I miss you,"_ he finally said.

"I miss you too."

"_I'm sorry I haven't called until now. Work has been busy. I've barely had time to come home and sleep."_

"I understand." She did, but she also wasn't sure what to make of them now. Was this how things were going to go? He'd be too busy to call and eventually she'd just fade away? She didn't want that. She wanted him.

"_You're still coming for the summer, right?"_ he asked. He had to ask. He had to know they were still ok.

"Of course." She would as long as he still wanted her to come. "If you still want me to, that is…" she said hesitantly.

"_I do, Bella. I really do. I'm going crazy without you. I never thought it would be this hard."_

A small smile curled her lips. "Well…"

"_I wish I could see you before that though,"_ he said suddenly.

"Me too."

"_Then let's go somewhere. We can meet halfway. Just for a weekend. What do you say?"_

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" she agreed happily, getting a little too loud. She peered around the corner and knew that Alice was trying to figure out what was going on. "Oh…" she said, covering her mouth.

"_What? Is something wrong?"_

"No. I just… well, Alice doesn't know… about _us_. And I kind of got a little loud just now. I know she has to be dying of curiosity. I haven't exactly been forthcoming lately… In fact, I've been a little withdrawn."

"_I know just how you feel, baby."_ He paused before saying, _"You can tell her though. If you want; I have no objections."_

"I will. Soon." She smiled again. "So, where are we going and when?"

"_Well, I was thinking we could meet in California somewhere – and I have next weekend off if you can get away."_

"Sounds perfect. Do you want to meet at the airport?"

"_Yes, let's try to get flight arrivals around the same time. What do you think about wine country?"_

"I've never been."

"_Good. You'll love it, I promise."_

"And how much time do you think we'll be spending outside of the bedroom?" she asked, amused.

Edward groaned and she smiled again. _"You're wicked,"_ he said.

"I know, but you love me."

"_That I do."_

"Ok. I have to go," she said with a sigh. "Alice and I are working on costumes for the kids for the May Day celebrations."

"_Ah, get back to work then."_

"I love you," she said.

"_I love you too, Bella. I'll see you soon. Oh, and let's get online tonight to look for flights. We could even do a video chat,"_ he said suggested.

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

"_I swear, you're going to be the death of me,"_ he groaned.

"But what a way to go…" she said with a sultry lilt.

"_Indeed. Ok, go back to work before Alice starts eavesdropping."_

"Bye," she said, giggling.

"_Bye, love."_

Bella returned to the next room with Alice and finished working on the costumes for the kids. The celebration was after school on Friday and they were ready on Tuesday. It seemed everything was falling back into place. That night Bella got online and had her video chat with Edward and they managed to finalize their weekend getaway plans amongst other things.

On Wednesday Bella started packing for the weekend, too excited to put it off any longer. She tossed in some sandals, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a tank top, a skirt, and some sexy lingerie. She had built up her collection a little since Christmas and there was still one little blue teddy and panty set that Edward had yet to see.

Alice still didn't have a clue what Bella was up to, but she was 'dying of curiosity' as Bella had suggested to Edward. She could see that after the phone call Bella was in a better mood and she suspected it had something to do with a guy. She just didn't know who and, frankly, she was a little disappointed Bella wasn't confiding in her.

They'd been best friends since college, meeting in one of the education courses when Alice was a sophomore and Bella a junior. It was nice that they had both been able to get jobs at the same school too, and even more fortunate that they were both teaching kindergarten.

Since then, they'd grown closer, Alice helping Bella through the death of her father and moving in with her to keep her company. There was nothing that Alice wouldn't do for Bella. She loved her like a sister and she didn't understand why Bella was keeping secrets from her now. When Bella disappeared for the weekend, Alice still didn't know what she was hiding from her.

Bella drove to the airport after the May Day celebrations on Friday and flew to San Francisco. That was where she was meeting Edward, renting a car at the airport there and driving into the country where they'd be staying at a bed and breakfast. He wouldn't tell her exactly where. All he'd say was "It's a surprise."

She couldn't be mad at him for planning a surprise either. He was adorable when he was planning their weekend and being all secretive. Besides she didn't hate surprises when they came from Edward. There was something about the way he presented them and the way he got about them that just made her love him even more.

When she saw him at the airport she ran into his arms and kissed him intensely. "It's been too long," she said when they broke, realizing that some people were starting to stare.

"Let's go get the car," he suggested.

She nodded and followed him with her bags, having already picked them up from baggage claim.

A few hours later they were settling into their room in the quaint B&B. Bella was thoroughly surprised that Edward had found such a nice place for them. It wasn't fancy, but it had a charm to it that she adored. Of course he was thrilled that she liked his choice in lodging for them. Having been cooped up on the planes and then in the car, they decided to go out for a walk around the grounds.

There were beautiful gardens surrounding the inn and Bella wanted to walk through them to get some fresh air. Edward was happy to oblige her. Simply walking and holding her hand was enough for him right now. He was deliriously happy just being in her presence for the first time in nearly a month. He kissed her temple as they walked in silence, not needing to say a word.

Eventually the silence was broken by one of the inn keepers calling them into dinner. Such a small establishment had home cooked meals by the man and wife who ran the place. They were a sweet old married couple from the looks of it, running their home as a B&B out of the goodness of their hearts. Dinner turned out to be a marvelous pot roast with an amazing cabernet.

After dinner Bella and Edward stretched out in the hammock behind the inn and looked at the stars for a while. They talked aimlessly about the things they'd been doing since they'd last seen each other, but seeing as they hadn't done much the conversation quickly turned to memories and experiences. Time seemed to stand still as they lay together under the stars. Only when Bella shivered slightly did Edward insist they go inside, leading her up to their room.

Bella grabbed her new teddy and thong from her bag and changed in the bathroom while Edward slipped into his pajamas. When she stepped out he went slack-jawed. He actually gasped at the sight of her. "You're unbelievable."

She stalked over to him slowly, drawing out her motions like an animal hunting its prey. Edward just stood their, completely speechless as she walked right up to him and kissed him. Finally he snapped out of it and his hands immediately went to her ass, pulling her against him so she could feel what she did to him.

"Unbelievable," he muttered again.

"On the bed," she ordered him.

"Bossy little thing," he said. "I like it."

She smiled and pushed him back onto the bed. From the end of the bed she pulled his pajama pants down and then climbed on the bed, crawling up his body. She paused to kiss the tip of his rock hard dick, knowing she'd get to that soon. Then she made her way up, kissing his chest, neck, and jaw before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, but she moved his hands off of her head, pinning them into the bed momentarily.

"There's someone I want to say hello to," she said with a smirk, kissing her way back down to greet his cock again. She kissed the tip once more and then pulled it into her mouth, making him groan and squirm.

Bella loved it when she made him squirm, so she continued taking more of him into her mouth. Simultaneously working the base of his cock with her hand, she was able to taste the pre cum sliding over her tongue. She hummed around him and felt him push into her mouth a little further. One of his hands wove into her hair, guiding her to the pace he liked best.

"Mmmm," she hummed around him again. Every time she moved back she did a twist, lick, suck thing to his tip that drove him bonkers. Then she'd take him back in, shaping her tongue around him and practically creating a vacuum on his dick.

"God, Bella!" he cried out. "If you keep… ooohhh, Bella… baby, I'm gonna…"

As soon as she started playing with his balls he knew it was over. He couldn't hold back any more as he thrust into her mouth and came. She took it all though, swallowing it like no other woman ever had. He laid there panting for several minutes while she snuggled up to him. "Just hold me," she said.

"I love you," he murmured, pulling the covers up around them.

When he woke up in the morning, he couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep before making love to Bella. So, he made it up to her – twice. Needless to say, Bella was _very_ happy when they went downstairs to breakfast. After they ate the couple ventured out to some of the wineries in the area, taking a couple tours and buying a bottle of wine from the last one.

"We'll have to come back here again one day," he said.

"Mhmm," she murmured in the affirmative.

"Maybe for our honeymoon," he said, looking ahead as he continued to drive them back to the inn.

She froze. Did he just say…? Looking sideways at him, he seemed completely at ease. Had he just said…? She swallowed, trying to gain the strength to speak. "Honeymoon?" she queried.

"Yeah, I think the inn would be a great spot to spend a quiet honeymoon, just the two of us. Don't you think?" he asked, glancing in the rearview mirror as he exited onto another road.

"We're not engaged," she said flatly.

"No, not yet."

"Not yet? Edward! What are you talking about?" She was starting to get alarmed.

Finally he looked over at her. She'd gone pale and actually looked really concerned. "Bella…," he started. "Are you ok?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Not right now, but I hope to one day," he admitted.

"Oh."

"Bella, you don't look so good. Are you feeling ok?"

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe," she muttered under her breath, but Edward could hear her.

"Bella?" He waited, but she was still muttering to herself and not looking at him. "Bella!" he said again, a little sharper as he reached for her hand. "What's going on? What's got you so freaked out?"

"Marriage," she said flatly. "I don't want to get married," she said bluntly. "I just… I never really wanted to. It ruined my parents' relationship, among other things. I mean, aren't we happy enough?"

Edward parked the car at the inn and went around to the other side to help Bella out, leading her away from the inn to talk to her. "Bella, I love you. So, I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't hoping you'd be my wife one day. I've never felt the way I feel about you with someone else. You're it for me, _the_ one. I'm not asking you to marry me tomorrow, not even next month, or next year. I'm just hoping that one day… you'll say yes."

How could she deny him? He was so sweet and sincere. But this was big and Bella wasn't a believer in happily ever after especially when it included 'I Do's.' It just wasn't her. "Edward, I don't know. This just came out of nowhere. I love you, I do, but I've never thought about getting married. It's just something I never wanted to do."

He nodded. "Just promise me something."

"I'll try," she said, smiling a little.

"Promise me we can talk about this again one day with an open mind. Don't close that door on me yet."

"Ok. I promise." He squeezed her hand and she smiled at him again. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said, slowly standing and leaving him on the garden bench.

All Edward wanted was to spend forever with her. He never thought that she'd say no to that, but he was holding onto hope. He loved her and he believed that they would be happy, if she'd let them. Edward was the one that believed in true love, soul mates, and happily ever after, but was his belief enough for the both of them? For now though, he just wanted to salvage what was left of their weekend.

Bella did not believe in happily ever after. She didn't even believe in true love, much less the idea of one person in the world being her soul mate. She knew that love existed, though, and she had been lucky enough to find it with Edward. Love was real. It wasn't found often. It was complicated and messy, but it was real.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I forgot to originally write a note in here so I'm doing it a few days late. First, I want to thank my lovely beta VampireExtraordinaire. She's been absolutely amazing with helping me out with this little fic. Second, I'd like to thank all of my lovely readers and reviewers. I don't always get a chance to reply to all of you, but I want you to know I do read every review and they all make me smile. Thank you for taking the time to read & review. I really appreciate it and truly feel the love. One more chapter to go...


	4. Part 4 Believing in Love

**Belief**

**Chapter 4 – Believing in Love**

The weekend getaway in wine country had been a little awkward after the talk about marriage. Bella tried to pretend that it never happened, but she hadn't been able to forget it completely. Edward wanted to marry her and he was going to broach the subject again at some point. She just didn't know when. The idea of marriage freaked her out. Marrying someone was the one thing Bella had never wanted to do. Everything else she figured she could be sold on and convinced to at least try it. Marriage though was the one thing she did not want to try, but she loved Edward completely and she didn't want to lose him.

Edward tried to pretend that they were okay too, but maybe they weren't. He wanted them to be okay, but the more time that passed the more he knew. He wanted to marry her, he wanted to be _married_ and raise a family. If Bella didn't want that, maybe she wasn't the right woman for him after all. He couldn't come to terms with that though.

So, as the days turned to weeks and their lives went back to normal they were both thinking about marriage. Edward was contemplating whether he could envision himself with anyone else or if he could even see himself not marrying Bella. As for the woman in question, she was studiously trying not to think about marriage, but it frequently crept into her thoughts. She had no idea what she was going to do.

They were still planning on spending the summer together in Seattle and as the weeks went by Bella started packing her bags. Despite the avoidance of the marriage topic they were still talking about the summer and how much they loved each other. All of her summer clothes went into her luggage set. She took all of her lingerie, even going out to buy some new items from some specialty stores.

With bags and clothes littering her room Bella had taken to closing her bedroom door during the day. Alice still hadn't figured out what was going on with Bella; but as more things changed in the house she knew she had to confront Bella. Summer vacation was only days away now and Alice was thinking about inviting Bella to spend it with her in Forks. Maybe some time away from the Phoenix sun would be good for her. Alice was even going so far as to plan a match making between Bella and her brother, Edward. After all, they seemed to have hit it off when Bella came home with her for Christmas.

The next morning Alice brought up her plans for the summer vacation as Bella drove them to work. "I'm going to go back to Forks this summer and spend some time with the family. I was even thinking about volunteering with a children's club. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good idea. It should keep you from getting too bored over vacation," Bella said absently. Since she'd come back from California she had been a little bit withdrawn. She wasn't the same excited, happy Bella she was the days before that trip.

"I want you to come with me," she said, holding her breath as she waited for Bella's answer.

"Yeah…what?" At first she didn't hear what Alice had said, but as her words sunk in she glanced at her friend in surprise. "Alice, are you serious?"

"Yes. I think it would be good for you. You've been so distracted lately. Maybe some time away from here will help you clear your head."

Bella nodded; Alice was right. She _had_ been distracted. Little did Alice know why though and she would have no doubt been very surprised to find out the reason. "Okay," she said calmly.

"Really?" Alice asked incredulously. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that."

"I'm sorry I've been so out of it lately, Alice. I really am. I've just had a lot on my mind. I think some time in Forks will be just what I need."

"Good. I can't wait. Summer in Forks is a blast!"

Bella knew that she should have told Alice then and there that she had plans to spend the summer in Seattle with her brother Edward, but she didn't. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't feel it was the right time. Her change in plans would complicate things a little though, of that she was sure. Edward was expecting to pick her up at the airport and take her back to his place. Now she'd be going to Forks with Alice, at least for a few days, before they could break the news. She just hoped that Edward would understand.

A few days later Bella and Alice were arriving in Seattle with Edward scheduled to pick them up. He knew he was picking Alice up and driving her to Forks, but he still thought that Bella was staying with him. He was under the impression that she had already told Alice that they were together. So, when his beloved Bella came into his sight the only thing he could think about doing was wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Needless to say, he was a little disappointed when she sidestepped him to put her bags in his Volvo. Bella even went so far as to slide in the backseat of the car rather than sitting in the front with Edward. Alice, on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to ride shotgun.

During the drive to Forks Edward kept glancing in the mirror to look at Bella while Alice chatted on about this and that. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that Alice was still clueless about him and Bella being involved. This concerned him a little. Why hadn't Bella told her yet? Did she not want anyone to know? Did she still want to keep them under wraps? He didn't want that. He wanted to be able to tell his parents and siblings that she was his girlfriend. It didn't make sense to him why Bella hadn't told Alice yet and he was looking for a moment to ask her. The perfect opportunity presented itself when he stopped for gas.

"I have to run inside to use the bathroom. Bella, are you coming with?" Alice asked.

Bella was about to follow her when she caught a look from Edward. "No, I'll wait out here," she replied.

Alice just shrugged and went in to inquire about the restroom, leaving her brother and best friend alone outside.

"Why haven't you told her?" Edward asked, his voice cool. He didn't mean to sound upset, but he was confused.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't have a chance. She invited me to spend the summer in Forks with her and she sounded so excited. She was already making plans…"

"What about our plans Bella? You were going to spend the summer with me. Do you still want to do that?"

Bella swallowed and tried to find her voice, a voice that had suddenly disappeared. She looked at Edward with her big brown eyes and tried to find the words to comfort him.

"Bella…" he said softly. He could see tears starting to well in her eyes and he stepped closer, rubbing her shoulders soothingly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He sighed and whispered "I love you and I want to spend the summer with you… if you still want me, that is."

"Of course I want you, Edward. I'm crazy about you. I just… have a lot on my mind."

"I know baby," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. He heard the gas shut off, but he didn't pull away from her yet. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Kiss me," she said huskily.

His eyes lit up as he heard her words and leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss, his lips moving over her slowly. It was a reassuring kiss, a kiss full of love and promises to be kept. His hands wove into her hair as he continued to kiss her softly. Only when he her the unmistakable voice of his little sister saying "Oh my God!" did he stop what he was doing.

They both froze and slowly turned to look at Alice. All three just stood there for a good 10 seconds before Bella sputtered "Alice… I can explain."

"How long?" Alice demanded.

Bella glanced at Edward and then looked back at Alice before answering, "since Christmas."

"I knew something was going on!" Alice exclaimed. "I just… never expected it to be this."

Bella gnawed on her bottom lip and waited for Alice to come to terms with what she just saw. "So… you two are together then, huh?"

Edward grasped Bella's hand and looked at her before meeting his sister's gaze and replying "Yes."

"Good. I thought you'd be perfect for each other."

Bella blushed and Edward's eyes bugged out. "Seriously?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah. I actually invited Bella here with me with the intention of setting you guys up. I was kind of surprised that you didn't hook up at Christmas, but I guess you did. Does anyone else know?"

"No," Edward said. "We were keeping it quiet until we knew what we were doing, but I was hoping to break the news to everyone tonight." He said the last part and looked at Bella hopefully. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Umm… I don't know what to say… are you serious?" He just nodded and Bella said, "okay."

He pressed his lips to hers in one more, chaste kiss and said, "we better get going if we want to make it in time for dinner."

This time Alice climbed in the back seat and let Bella have the front. She got the perfect view of her brother reaching over the console for Bella's hand and Bella blushing profusely at the charming things he'd whisper to her. It was very sweet, almost sickeningly so.

Finally they pulled up at the Cullen manor in Forks, Alice jumped out of the back seat and ran inside to greet her parents and other siblings, leaving Edward to grab her bags. Edward just rolled his eyes and leaned over to steal another kiss from Bella. She blushed again and pulled away a little too soon for his liking.

"So, will you be coming home with me tomorrow?" he asked, trying to sound confident.

"If you still want me," Bella said softly.

"I'll always want you," he replied seriously.

Bella met his eyes and saw how serious he was. He really meant that and for once it didn't scare her. _Maybe I really can do this,_ she thought. "Okay, then I'll be coming home with you tomorrow."

"Good because I do believe we need to christen every room and surface in my apartment like we did in your house," he said with a mischievous raise of his eyebrows.

"You're incorrigible!" she exclaimed.

"But you love me for it," he said, stealing another kiss.

"I do," Bella said.

"Let's get the bags and get inside for dinner before Alice leads them outside to find us," Edward suggested.

"Good idea," she agreed with a bright smile.

They grabbed the bags out of the trunk and took them inside. Edward dropped Alice's bags off in her room and insisted Bella put her bags in his room.

"There's no way I'm sleeping alone tonight," he said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "What about your parents?"

"That didn't seem to stop you last time."

She blushed again and he stole yet another kiss while she was distracted. Then he took her hand and led her downstairs lest he get carried away with her then. That wasn't the way he wanted his parents to find out about them. He led her into the kitchen where Esme was talking to Alice and Emmett about summer activities. Emmett wouldn't be home a lot since he was starting practice with the team again, but he'd be home for the Fourth and a few other weekends when they could go camping or have a cookout. Rosalie was in the living room with Carlisle and Jasper, talking about throwing a charity event over the Fourth of July weekend.

Edward was still holding Bella's hand when he led her into the kitchen and Bella was feeling a little shy at the prospect of being introduced as his girlfriend. Alice motioned Rose, Jasper, and Carlisle into the kitchen for the big introduction. Carlisle came to stand beside Esme while the siblings gathered around the island.

"Everyone, this is Bella," he began, glancing at her as he finished with "my girlfriend."

The room immediately filled with smiles and congratulations. Emmett hollered at him and Esme came to kiss both Edward and Bella on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, dear," she said to her son. Carlisle came to clap him on the back while the family continued their happy wishes for the couple.

Of course Bella continued to blush profusely and the thought crossed her mind, _If they're this happy now, what will they be like when we're engaged?_ As soon as the thought ran through her mind she couldn't believe it. Is that really what she wanted? Did she want to marry Edward? When she looked at how happy he was telling his family about her, she somehow felt a piece of the puzzle fit into place. She was going to marry him one day, Bella was sure.

The next day Edward and Bella set off for Seattle. He had managed to get the next few days off from work so they could spend some time together. Perhaps they would've got out of the apartment and do a little sightseeing, but he wasn't holding his breath for that one. He knew very well that they could stay locked away in the apartment for days.

It seemed that the drive from Forks to Seattle went by faster when Edward was with Bella than when he made the drive without her. Time seemed to fly by when he was with her and it made him miss her more when the time was up, but it gave him some assurance that he was having fun with her. Then again, he knew that already. It was hard to deny the fact that Edward enjoyed his time with Bella. Try impossible.

He was madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with her. She was his life now and there was no turning back for him. He wanted to marry her, but he would do anything to keep her in his life even if that meant giving up marriage. That's how much he loved her. Some would say he was whipped, but he would counter that they didn't know what it was like to truly be in love with someone. For Edward it was simple, she was his soul mate. There was nothing that could convince him otherwise.

When they reached Seattle, he had to wake Bella up. Apparently he had kept her up late and she was sleepy. She was adorable when she slept, though and he could not bare to wake her up any earlier than necessary. "Wake up darling," he cooed. She stirred slightly and he tried again. "Bella, we're home," he whispered in her ear, loving the sound of _home_. He was hoping that's what this would come to be for them both this summer – _home_.

Bella stirred again and turned toward his voice, successfully bumping into his face. He couldn't resist kissing her and finally she awoke, reacting to his kiss by throwing her arms around his neck and trying to pull him closer. "Bella, love…" Did she know what she was doing? Did she know how hard it was for him to resist her?

"Edward," she said in the breathy half moan that sent shivers down his spine.

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. His body was making its way onto her side of the car. Having sex in a car could be very uncomfortable, but that was where they were headed if they didn't stop soon. When he managed to get onto her side of the car, he pressed his chest against hers and kissed her fiercely. She was driving him crazy, her hands wandering over his back, clinging to his body. Somehow he managed to stop them and begin to ask "Do you really…"

Bella silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Don't ask that question. I want you. All the time. I want you here and now." With that she replaced her finger with her mouth and kissed him hungrily, as if he was water in the desert and she would drink him or die.

"We need to change positions," he said through the kissing and touching. She just nodded and moved to lift his shirt over his head. He helped her rid him of his shirt and then practically tore hers from her body.

"Bella… you're gonna need to sit in my lap," he said decisively. She just nodded again and moved her hands to his trousers, beginning to unbutton them and slide her hand inside. Before she was able to touch him he grasped her hand and stopped her. He then started unbuttoning her pants and helped her out of them. She was left in her bra in panties and he was unbearably hard at just the sight of her.

The look in his eyes said it all and she quickly unclasped her bra and slid it off her body. Then she carefully slid her panties off. It was difficult with him hovering above her in the small, confined space of the car. "Okay," she said, sliding to the side of the seat. He arched a brow. "You sit." He slid into the seat and she knelt before him, finishing what she started with his pants. She pulled his pants down to his ankles and then waited for him to instruct her further.

He looked at her half expectantly, but when he saw her hesitate he suddenly realized he was the leader here. "Have you ever done it like this before?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, blushing slightly. He smiled and raised her chin, motioning for her to come closer. He kissed her softly and breathed against her lips, "I'm glad I'm your first in some way."

"Oh, Edward… you're my first in many ways," she admitted.

He smiled again and positioned her in his lap, parting her legs slightly and bringing her back onto his hard cock. She gasped and he paused, letting her adjust to the new position. This angle could go deeper than some and it could hit some good spots too. He kissed her shoulder blade and starter pulling her onto him again, slowly. One of his hands remained on her hip while the other moved around to caress a breast.

She moaned softly, holding onto the console and the car door. "We're gonna have to be quiet so no one catches us," he murmured close to her neck when he was entirely sheathed inside her warmth. She just nodded and let him guide her up and down his cock until she found a rhythm. She was in control here and she enjoyed it immensely.

Biting her lip softly she tried not to be very vocal this time, but with Edward pinching her nipples and kissing her neck she was finding it hard not to make any noises. It was almost like he wanted to get caught and she had to admit that just the thought of someone seeing them was part of what was getting her off this time. She never thought that something like that would be such a turn on, but it was.

Just then Edward moved one of his hands down to caress her clit. It didn't take long to send her over the edge. Everything was so intensified in this position. He was so close, his chest pressed to her back, his legs beneath hers, his hands caressing her body. "Oh… God… Edward… Mmmm… Unhhh…"

He continued moving her body on his as she rode her orgasm. His hands remained on her hips now as he started thrusting upward, seeking his own release. Just as he was about to finish he felt her begin to orgasm again and he was glad they would come together this time. Holding her hips he thrust into her a few more times as they both rode out their climaxes. As they came down he held her to his chest, kissing her neck and shoulder as he murmured _I love you_ over and over again.

"I don't know if I can move," she said, laughing satisfyingly. The smile never left her face as she turned to kiss him softly.

"We should really get inside," he said, sighing. He didn't want to move, but they needed to get out of the car.

Their weekend passed peacefully. It seemed they had each reconciled with their desires. Edward had come to the conclusion that all he needed to be happy was Bella, while Bella had realized that she _did_ want to marry Edward one day. They just hadn't talked to each other about this yet.

Monday arrived and Edward had to get back to work at the hospital. Bella slept in and watched some TV, lounging around the apartment contentedly for a while. After a few hours had passed she was getting quite bored though, and decided to get dressed and wander around the city. She walked up the street from Edward's apartment and found a bookstore and café combination. It was the perfect place to occupy her time and she discovered that the time passed quickly there.

Before she knew it Edward was calling her, slightly worried that he had arrived home and she wasn't there. She told him where she was and he came to her, happy to be able to hold her in his arms again.

"I didn't mean to worry you," she said apologetically. "I just got so bored sitting in the apartment."

"I understand, my love." He kissed her temple as he sat beside her on the bench along the window in the shop. "Next time just leave me a note or something."

She nodded and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips before resting her head on his shoulder. "How was your day?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing special," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"Mmm," she murmured, almost purr like.

"Hey… I have an idea…" he started half excited, half cautious.

"What's that?"

"Why don't you come to the hospital with me tomorrow? You can volunteer in the children's ward, reading stories and spending time with them."

She looked at him for a moment, trying to discern how serious he was being. When she could see that he was being entirely serious she quirked a brow and said, "I don't know Edward. Aren't most of the kids sick and dying? I don't know if I can handle that."

"One, I think you're stronger than you give yourself credit for, and two, no, some of the kids are just there for short term care. They could all use a little cheering up, a little company. You know what its like to work with kids. These kids are just looking for a friend who doesn't poke and prod them. I've given some of my time there, volunteering some of my days off and such. Besides… we could have our lunch break together and go out for dinner after or something."

His suggestion sounded so appealing. She would feel like she was doing something with her time and something useful – and important at that. "Let me think about it for a little while. I'll let you know later tonight. Okay?"

He nodded and kissed her head. "Let's go home. I want to take a shower and spend some time with you."

"I like the sound of that," she said, smiling.

They went home and showered together; then they ordered some Chinese food. When the food arrived they ate and talked about going sightseeing when Edward had a day off which was supposed to be Thursday. He told her about Rosalie's plans for a charity event over the Fourth of July weekend and that his family always spent the holiday in Forks watching the fireworks. With her in town for the summer he had already asked off for the weekend and was granted the holiday, which he normally worked.

After they finished cleaning up they cuddled up on the couch and found a movie on TV. It didn't take long for Edward to fall asleep, but Bella was wide awake and finished watching the movie. When it was over she turned the TV off and looked at Edward. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew that they'd both sleep better if they slept together in the bed. So Bella gently shook Edward to wake him up, helping him into their bedroom. They prepared for bed and slid between the sheets together, snuggling close.

"I'll go with you to the hospital tomorrow," Bella said.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say yes," Edward replied sleepily.

She carressed his hands where they were wrapped around her waist and smiled to herself. "Goodnight, Edward," she murmured.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered back.

Morning came and Bella went to the hospital with Edward, feeling slightly nervous about seeing the children there. She really didn't have anything to be nervous about, but she didn't know that, either. When she walked into the children's ward she was told to wash her hands. Bella was walked through for what she could and couldn't do with the children, as well. Bella started off slow, just talking to the kids about what they liked to do, what their favorite things were, and had them draw some pictures. Then they played charades and Go Fish while they chatted some more about their dreams for the future.

Some of the kids were terminal and would probably never have those dreams realized, but it amazed Bella how they never stopped hoping. Every child that she met that day truly believed that things would work out. She saw for herself just how resilient children could be and it gave her hope for her own future. It gave her a renewed sense of purpose. The children taught her that life is short and you can't waste a single moment on regrets.

When Edward came to get her for lunch she was sorry to go, but she promised to return soon. They ate lunch at a deli across the street rather than eating cafeteria food. She talked to him a little about the children she'd met and how amazing they all were. He was glad that it worked out. Although, he knew it would. After lunch Bella went back to the apartment and Edward went back to work.

Back at the apartment Bella made plans for a romantic evening with Edward. Tonight, she intended to tell him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and that she wanted to marry him one day. She sent him a text asking for the address to a local market in order to get some groceries. Then she went shopping for the ingredients to a special dinner for her beloved.

She came back to the apartment and started preparing everything. When she had it all ready to go she jumped in the shower and got ready. She dried her hair and put on some light makeup. Then she dressed in a pretty blue summer dress with matching lacy blue lingerie and some black ballet flats. After she looked pretty damn near perfect, Bella went back into the kitchen to put the chicken parmesan in the oven to heat it up. Looking at the clock, Edward was due to come through the door at any minute.

The moment he stepped over the threshold he smelled the food his Bella had been cooking. Then his eyes landed on her and he took her in. Something was going on and he felt fairly certain it was important. He just didn't know what it was. "You look gorgeous," he murmured, coming forward to kiss her on the cheek. He was afraid of messing up her makeup.

"Thank you," she said, blushing ever so slightly. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll take our dinner out of the oven in a few minutes," she suggested.

He nodded and did as she suggested, his gaze lingering on her as he left the room. _What more could a man want?_ Edward thought, shaking his head. It was an acknowledgement that she had achieved her goal, at least with her appearance, Bella decided, happy. Now she just had to finish off the rest of the night.

Edward came out in a button up charcoal gray shirt and black slacks paired with black loafers. He looked about as handsome as Bella did beautiful. They were quite the pair. Any who saw them would have insisted they were going out, but they didn't. All the fuss was for a dine-in night, but a special dine in night all the same.

"You've got something up your sleeve," he said, arching a brow.

"I'll never tell," she whispered back.

"_Bella_," he said in a reproaching tone.

"Don't _Bella_ me," she insisted. "Come, sit down and enjoy dinner." She pulled the chicken out of the oven and served them each a portion as well as a side salad.

Dinner passed fairly uneventfully, causing Edward's nerves to reach new peaks. She had him waiting expectantly and she still wasn't telling him what was going on. When she cleared the dishes and started to serve dessert, Edward stopped her with a hand over hers as he stood beside her in the kitchen.

"Bella, tell me what's going on here. What's all the fuss for?"

"Can't a woman cook a nice meal for her man?" she replied, not giving anything up yet.

He shook his head, understanding that for now he really wasn't going to get anything out of her. So he let her serve dessert as he tried to wait ever so patiently for her to reveal what she was up to tonight. When they'd finally finished dessert Bella started leading him by the hand to the bedroom, but he stopped her again.

"Bella, tell me what's going on tonight."

She looked at him, standing so tall, but so very confused and she couldn't put it off any longer. Taking his hand in hers she stood there, halfway between the kitchen and the bedroom and told him "Edward, I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I've never felt this way about someone before. I've never met someone like you before. You've taught me how to love again, how to truly open my heart. You are my whole world and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and," she took a deep breath and continued, "to be your wife."

His eyes searched hers. She had to be joking. He was utterly speechless as he stood there, his hand held between her two small, perfect hands. _Say something, you fool! _He looked at her for another five seconds and then swallowed. "Bella, I don't know what to say… I'm speechless," he admitted foolishly.

"Just tell me you haven't changed your mind. Tell me that you still want to marry me, because I really want to marry you Edward. I never thought I would, but I've come to realize that as much as I never thought about marriage, as much as I never wanted to marry anyone, I do want to marry you."

He looked at her very seriously. She was serious. She really was proposing to him. Well, sort of. She was telling him that she wanted to marry him. "Oh, Bella," he exclaimed. "Of course I still want to marry you. I love you so much. You've made me the happiest man in the world tonight. I can't believe you did all of this," he waved about, "just to tell me you wanted to marry me."

"I felt it was pretty important," she said.

"It is, but you could've done it in an alley and I still would've been ecstatic," he admitted, smiling like a school boy. Edward took her hand in his and led her into the bedroom. "I love you like no other man has ever loved a woman before. You are my life now, forever and always." He got down on one knee beside the bed, gracefully pulling out a little black box from the bedside table and opening it before her eyes. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she said, nodding with happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood to kiss her. "I do believe this is cause for a celebration," he said, kissing her soundly.

Bella held onto his shoulders for support as he kissed her senseless. Clothes were quickly strewn across the room. No time was lost in meeting flesh with flesh with the newly engaged couple. They were madly in love and if any neighbors had cared to listen to the happy moans and thumping of the bed frame against the wall that night, they would have known just that.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my beta Vampire Extraordinaire! She's been amazing for this little story and she's really helped me to make it better. Check out her stories here: .net/u/1406445/Vampire_Extraordinaire I've beta'ed a couple for her as well including, "Snow, Light and Angels' Flight". So check her out!

Now, thank you to all my lovely readers & reviewers. I really appreciate & feel the love from you all. I know there isn't a HUGE following for this story, but I'm glad that it has a following. This is the last chapter of "Belief" so look for my new story "Nothing But A Number" coming soon to your inbox (if you have me on author alert ;). It will be 3 chapters which I already have written. Only the first chapter is beta'ed, but it is ready to post whenever I decide to do so. This story touches on some different themes including love, abuse, and age difference. The 3 chapters take place at different points in Bella's life and give you a glimpse at different times in her life with Edward. I hope you enjoyed Belief! Don't forget to review!

~Duchess


End file.
